Royal Mess I
by Lord Dakina
Summary: A short plotless lemon involving Amy Rose and Sally Acorn as they get it on doing a mission into Robotnik's city


-----------  
Title: Royal Mess.  
By Dakina.  
-----------

Characters: Amy x Sally.  
Type: Lemon. FxF

Amy Rose, freedom fighter and long time one sided love rival to princess Sally Acorn found herself in strange position with her rival, crammed into a small, barely lit and foul smelling space as the sound of robots marching past could be heard clearly.

Her back were jammed into the wall of the junk cave hiding them as Sally had position herself in the front, peeking out of the only opening to their hiding place, the faint light streaming in illuminating her face.

"Are they still out there?" Amy's voice were as low as she could make it, her hands twitching as all she wanted to do was to go out there and bash the robots into junk then hiding.

Sally, for her part had merely shifted her body a bit, her eyes narrowed as she slipped back into the darkness. "No, as far as I can tell, they're waiting for something."

Fighting off the urge to just rush out and start a fight, Amy glanced over at where she had last heard Sally's voice in the dark "Why aren't we just smashing them? We're more then able to do so."

A faint sigh was heard as Sally shifted around in the darkness, unable to find a good place to rest while they waited. "Because, this isn't a frontal assault but an attempt to figure out what weaknesses Robotnik's city has in this sector."

Her eyes having gotten used to the darkness, had locked onto Amy who had refused to sit down yet but rather mumbled something about her dress and oil stains. "We attack these robots out there, the alarm will go off before we can win and the rest of his army marches in."

"And Robotnik will catch us before we can learn anything." Amy finished the sentence as she leaned onto a crushed hovercraft making up part of the scrapped junk shielding them. "I hate these kind of missions, I'm more used to just bashing anything in my way."

Chuckling at the comment, Sally finally found something to sit on while they waited. "And that's why I brought you, you need to learn to more more then bashing robots, you need..."

The rest was lost as the junk Amy had been leaning on shifted, nothing too big of a shift, the hiding place didn't collapse on top of them or fell apart, but it was enough to send the pink hedgehog tumbling forward, her hands reaching out to brace herself from the impact of her fall.

Across from her, Sally reacted on pure reflex, her hands reaching out to stop Amy's fall when her make shift seat fell down, her hands missing Amy's shoulders, but not her dress as the tearing sound reflected, a loud yelp all Amy could give off as she fell down on top of Sally, the pink hedgehog's hands hitting Sally in the chest.

On the ground, Sally groaned a bit as she felt her hand release the red white fabric, as she ignore the throbbing in the back of her head, her eyes opening to see Amy's breasts right before her, the pink hedgehog having fallen on top of her in a position that left her straddling the female squirrel.

But even as she grew a embarrassed, Sally still acted as a leader as she saw Amy start to move and open her mouth to apologize for the accident. "quiet."

The pink hedgehog froze at the order, staring down the older female below her as the sound of the robots moving could be heard

for several minutes, neither of the two females moving, Amy feeling a bit silly as sat across Sally, her hands firmly planted on her...

On the ground, Sally noticed the look on Amy's face as she looked down, her own body having allowed the shock to fade enough to let her know Amy were currently copping a feel of her breasts, the feel causing her body to shift a bit ease the feeling of it only to make Amy shudder and tighten her hold on the breasts as those green eyes grew a bit wider,

Confused, Sally felt her eyes drop down to look as she felt her right knee stopping to rest against a fine silken surface, her skin growing bright red as she could clearly feel Amy's pussy through the pink hedgehog panties, reacted by moving her knee back rapidly. "Amy, I..." Her words lost as Amy gave her breasts a new squeeze from the way Sally's knee had just brushed against her mound again. "Oh!"

Amy Rose didn't really know how to act at first, her body had shuddered from feeling of it when she had felt Sally's knee brush against her the first time, the second time she had to nearly bite her own lip off to keep a moan hidden as the knee moved much slower, and felt so good as it slid across her panties, and rubbed against her in a way she hadn't felt before.

Oh she had tried masturbating at home while dreaming of Sonic making love to her , there had even been a few times where she had though about others then Sonic, even one or two of those times she had thought of the princess as she cried out in pleasure.

But those times couldn't compare to this, it felt a bit wrong somehow to her, but also oh so ever good as she felt herself cop another feel of Sally breasts, a faint warm feeling starting up inside of her as she looked down to see the shocked expression on Sally's face.

All feelings of hesitation fleeing her as she moved, pressing her sweet little pussy down against Sally knee again and running it over it, her emotions rushed straight ahead at Sonic speeds as her mouth open a bit, her hands slowly giving Sally's breasts a massage as she moved closer to claim the squirrels mouth whether she wanted it or not.

Below the pink hedgehog, Sally didn't really know what to say as she felt Amy's hand continue to cop a feel of her breasts, those green eyes now staring down on her with a look Sally hadn't really seen before, but she knew some of the reactions as Amy had moved when she moved, and once again had her pussy pressed up against her knee. "Amy?"  
In a response, the pink hedgehog merely lowered her head, rubbing her mound against Sally's knee again as she shifted to bring her head as close to Sally as she could. "I... I'm." Trying to speak didn't work as she couldn't find the right words to say to her, so instead, Amy felt herself slip in closer and lock her lips together with Sally's, watching how the female squirrel eyes grew wider from the shock.

Removing her right hand from Sally's chest, Amy ran it down over sally's stomach as she continued to kiss her, her fingers brushing through the soft fur until it reached her goal, the junction between Sally's legs and the royal treasure there, her fingers running down over it. "Sally, I want you."

Below her, Sally felt herself flushing as she felt Amy fingers brush across her mound as her tongue ran over the lips Amy had claimed just a few seconds ago, her mind running in circles as she felt the female hedgehog rubbing her softly, but without much experience behind it, one of the fingers parting her lower lips to brush up against her clit.

It wasn't the right place for this, but damn if the pink hedgehog didn't look cute like that all hot and flustered as her young breasts with their perky nipples bopped a bit as she continue to molest her, causing even Sally to forget their current location as she felt her own body respond to the touches. "Amy, a little less rougher would be nice.."

Lifting her hand as she spoke, the female squirrel smiled as she lifted her own hands, her left one pressing its fingers up against the front of Amy's panties, feeling the material as she ran her fingers up and down on them softly, but never touching the younger hedgehog's treasure as the right one slid around to the back of the pink ones butt, pressing it down into her fingers. "And keep your voice down."

Claiming Amy's mouth again, Sally watched as Amy froze and not just from the kiss, but also from the feeling of Sally's hand invading her panties in the front and rear, her fingers running down over her swelling mound with ease while the other hand found her little rose bud and began to circle it, causing the young hedgehog to whimper a bit. "We don't want to be found."

Slowly rising up, Sally didn't ease up on her finger play as she alternated between rapid and slow movement across Amy's mound while her other fingers kept teasing her backdoor, enjoying the feel of Amy sliding down to sit across her lap, giving her much better control over her molesting of the female hedgehog's treasures, Sally eyed those breasts with their perky nipples right before her mouth.

Snapping her eyes open as something bit down on her breasts, Amy had to struggle not to let out a cry of pleasure right then and there, her hands shaking as they fell down to hang by her sides as Sally eased up on her playful bite, and instead began to suck on her left breast, those fingers inside her panties parting her pussy lips and slipping inside them to stroke her clit and dip just a bit inside of her. Feeling the pink hedgehog tensing, Sally smirked as she slowly stopped teasing Amy rose bud, and instead used her fingers to spread the ass cheeks before her middle finger began to press its way into the the unknown, a movement that had Amy press her body forward from the feeling, jamming herself further down onto the fingers in her pussy, and her breasts further into Sally's face.

Slowly dipping her finger in and out of Amy's ass, Sally chuckled on the inside as Amy followed the movement of the finger, at first trying to prevent the finger from going in as Sally pushing it forward, and rushing to get it out when she pulled it back, however, it didn't take long before she shifted to greet the finger instead, moving backwards as the invading digit were pushed in and forward as it slid back out. "You're a real slut."

Turning them to the side Sally slid her finger out of Amy's ass, enjoying the way Amy clenched up to prevent it even as she whimpered from the increased finger fucking her pussy was getting, Sally briefly wiping her finger clean on Amy's dress, before she moved the free hand up to cup and squeeze one of the pink hedgehog's breasts. "You like this don't you, you want it."

Below her, Amy eyes were half closed as the heat kept building up inside of her, the fingers hitting almost all of the right spots as Sally kept on pinching both of her nipples one by one mercilessly.

The squirrel keeping up the pace of her actions as her head dipped down to kiss Amy's shoulder, a small sucking sound heard as Sally intended to leave her little plaything with a hickey. "Sally, I'm... I'm gonna"

Watching her little play thing as she spoke Sally merely smirked as she stopped her movements leaving Amy near her peak and the pink hedgehog breathing in and out rapidly as her orgasm were denied her. "Sorry Amy, but you don't get to cum yet." Her eyes half closed in a teasing manner as she pinched both a nipple and Amy's clit as the same time and making Amy rising up to stand on her toes in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Not until you beg me for it."

A confused expression barely managing to work its way past the horny look on Amy's face as she felt herself calm down a bit, then almost losing it again as Sally started fingering her once more, bringing her back to the edge nice and slowly before stopping once more to Amy's increasing frustration.

"Beg me." Sally breathed out the words as she kept up her teasing, her fingers working Amy up until she was all but ready to come, then cutting off her movements and leaving the pink hedgehog to whimper in frustration over her repeatedly denied orgasm until finally.

"Please... please let me come." Bringing her head closer to Amy, Sally smirked as she kept on pinching Amy's nipples mercilessly, enjoying the mixed moans of pain and pleasure she earned from it, Amy clearly horny enough to submit herself into doing anything Sally would demand of her.

"Please let me come Princess?" Sally whispered into Amy's ear before her tongue slid out to lick the other breast's nipple as she watched Amy squirm beneath her, her fingers plundering the pink hedgehog pussy again, keeping her close to coming but always denying her. "Say it?"

"Please..." Having to cut off her own sentence as Sally bit her again, Amy felt herself nearly losing it before Sally stopped fingering her. "Please let me come Princess."

Lifting her mouth from Amy's chest, Sally smirked as she watched the pleading expression on Amy. "That's right, I'm your princess and this." Jamming her fingers further into her, Sally grinned. "This body belongs to me, my little slut, isn't that right?"

Below her, Amy didn't answer as Sally pressed a finger against her mouth. "This belongs to me, it mine to kiss when I want to." Then Sally moved her hand down and pinched each of Amy nipples. "These two breasts are mine to suck, bite and play with." Then final, her hand slid down under Amy, and jammed a finger up her rose bud again. "This hole is also mine to do with as I pleases, and your pussy, is mine to plunder, to use and play with."

"isn't it?"

On the ground Amy didn't answer as she felt Sally finger both of her holes, her face right before Amy's with a devious smile as she licked her lips.

"well?"

Whimpering as she was once more denied her orgasm, Amy felt herself give in to what Sally demanded. "It's yours." Her voice shaking as Sally pinched her clit again. "My body is yours, it's all yours."

Smirking at the words, Sally slid in closer to Amy as she picked up the pace of her fingers going into the pink hedgehog's ass and pussy. "Good, you may cum now my little slutty rose." pressing he mouth against Amy, Sally closed her eyes as she felt Amy begin to tense under her, pressing their breasts together as Amy came, both of her holes clamping down on Sally fingers.

Watching as Amy slumped down, Sally lifted up her fingers and stared at the juice mattered fur on them, slowly licking them clean as she kept staring at her little rose. "Well my little rose, you got to come." Moving her body until she was sitting across Amy's chest, each of her legs pinning one of Amy's arms, Sally pinched Amy's nipples once more. "But I haven't."

Below the squirrel, Amy's eyes slowly moved as she watched Sally moved her right hand from pinching her sore nipples, to spread her pussy before the hedgehog. "Sal... Princess?" Correcting herself as Sally increased the pressure on her nipple at her little slip up before letting go when she called her princess, Amy whimpered as Sally moved her hand down to lift her head up.

Above her, Sally merely smiled as she slowly pushed Amy mouth closer to her pussy. "Now my rose, you can repay my kindness to you." Feeling Amy's mouth press into her warm and slick mound, Sally chuckled. "You can eat me out until the robot leaves or I come."

"But if the robots leave first, you're getting spanked when we come home." Speaking as she leaned back, Sally allowed herself to relax as Amy kept licking her, the princess never taking her eyes of the robots outside, other then to ensure Amy didn't try to escape, but if she did, all she had to do was squeeze the breasts beneath her hands. "That's it Amy, help your princess come or you'll be having a cute red butt instead of your normal pink one."

The End. 


End file.
